


The One Enjoyable Thing About Christmas

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, You know its fluff babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Kamukura and (mostly) Komaeda talk about what they enjoy about Christmas.





	The One Enjoyable Thing About Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Beep beep I'm a sheep. Hope you guys enjoy this fic before I go back to writing Eddsworld lol.

“Izuru, could you at least help out a bit?” Komaeda asked, looking over at his raven-haired boyfriend, whom was sitting on the couch and watching him decorate the tree. 

“Why should I?” Kamukura replied in his usual, flat tone. “Christmas is boring. The original purpose has been corrupted by consumerism, anyway.” 

“It’s only corrupted if you let it become corrupted,” Komaeda retorted. “The joy of it is still there. Consumerism can’t corrupt that.”   
  
“That is debatable.” 

“Perhaps, but like I said, it’s only corrupted if you allow it to be.” Komaeda continued to hang the ornaments. However, to his luck(or lack thereof), a branch from the tree broke. Before Komaeda could even react, Kamukura darted forward and caught the branch, the ornament hanging just above the ground. “Ah!” Komaeda gasped. “What bad luck…” Kamukura removed the ornament from the broken branch and set it on another branch, making Komaeda smile. “Thank you, Izuru.”   
  
“Mhm.” Kamukura sat down, the branch still in his hands. He messed around with in a futile attempt to entertain himself as Komaeda continued to hang up the ornaments. At least Kamukura sort of helped. At this point, Komaeda was convinced Kamukura was annoyed with him and the holiday. Though, truthfully, Kamukura did enjoy one thing about Christmas: Komaeda’s joy. The white-haired boy was always so eager to celebrate the holidays with Kamukura, and it was pretty cute to see his eyes shine at the snow outside and listen to him ramble about how hopeful of a time Christmas was. It was an interesting look inside of Komaeda’s mind, and a rare one at that. So, when Komaeda began to talk unprompted, Kamukura made sure to listen intently. 

“I don’t even really care about the holiday itself, if I’m being honest. I just like seeing everyone so happy and...hopeful. For once, there seems to be a lot of joy in the air.”   
  
“Not everyone is happy around this time,” Kamukura pointed out. 

“Perhaps, but...there’s still the hope that one day, they will be happy. Even if Christmas is despairing for some, that just makes way for the next year to be filled with happiness and hope.” Komaeda looked back at Kamukura with a smile. “That’s why I love this time of year. Other than, of course, how beautiful the snow is.”   
  
“Even though the cold weather makes you ill?” Kamukura raised an eyebrow. Komaeda shrugged and hung up an ornament. 

“I don’t have to worry about that when I have the Ultimate Hope beside me,” Komaeda replied with a smile. “And, besides, I still enjoy the weather, regardless of if it makes me sick or not. The way the snow sparkles in the sun is just...magical, is it not?”   
  
“It is nothing special,” Kamukura stated. 

“Ah, such a joy kill,” Komaeda mused in a teasing tone. He set the star on top of the tree, stepping back to admire how beautiful it looked. “Doesn’t the tree look good? Or...as good as it can be when it’s been made by someone like me.” He chuckled and walked over to sit next to Kamukura. 

“It looks presentable.” Kamukura hummed. 

“I’ll take that.” Komaeda laughed. “Hey, Izuru. Is there anything you enjoy about this holiday? Anything at all?” He asked with curiosity in his tone. Kamukura let out a hum, seeming to think about the question for a bit. However, in reality, the answer was simple. 

“You.” 


End file.
